


Love Under the Moon

by andylizzy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andylizzy/pseuds/andylizzy
Summary: Princess Evelyn is the only daughter of the United States royalty. It's the beginning of the 1920's and war just ended, leaving the country excited for a fresh decade. Evelyn meets the Steam Man Band, finding a bond with them she's never had before. Though the world is ready for a change, perhaps Princess Evelyn and her new friends push it too much.
Relationships: Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe)/Original Character(s), Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe)/Original Female Character(s), The Spine/Original Character, The Spine/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Era of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first published fic in a very long time. That being said, it is a rather slow burn so if that’s not your style then maybe this isn’t for you. Or you can chapter hop if you feel like it.This is just an ongoing story I like to think about and write for fun. I’m publishing this honestly just to say I did it haha. Also Rabbit is not going to follow the “canon” timeline and is going to be already transitioned in this fic. Please enjoy!

> “War is over! The Allied powers won!” a young man shouted in the streets, running with newspapers in hand. Some fluttered out which passing civilians caught from the breeze. Celebration began to spread around as more people recognized what was happening. Whoops and hollers erupted from all, which alerted those inside their homes. Windows were thrown open and the news was repeated. The soldiers would be returning! What heroes!
> 
> All the commotion outside also brought a certain princess Evelyn of the United States Faction III to her window as well. She smiled down at her people who joyously shouted to her. She waved and even let a celebratory hurrah out herself. She ducked back inside, pleased that the news she had been aware of for the past few days had finally reached the public. 
> 
> Evelyn was American royalty, belonging to the long standing Gelow bloodline. Her father, King Albert IV of the United States, had recently called an armistice with Germany, ending the Great War. This international war had been a shock to America, but the King handled it well with minimal casualties. 
> 
> Evelyn was heir to the throne before her younger brother, Albert V, was born. She didn’t mind and was almost relieved at that. She had seen the stress it put on her father, especially during wartime. It made the fifty five year old king look nearly seventy with all the grey hairs he had accumulated. Evelyn was much more akin to a free life with choices rather than the already written out life that her eight year old brother had in front of him. It was the same with their other male cousins as they would inherit the throne when the time comes. For now though, Evelyn just enjoys being royalty.
> 
> “Princess! Your father and mother are requesting your presence on the master balcony to greet the people,” a maid said, peeking her head into Evelyn’s bedroom. Evelyn descended the grand staircase to the second level to meet with her family, seeing her younger brother there as well. The doors were opened and the four stepped out, met with applause and chanting. The royal family was well loved by the general public, however like any monarch, had its fair share of naysayers. Evelyn’s father spoke through a crackling microphone to the people after the noise died down.
> 
> “The news is true! The Great War has come to the end with the Allied Powers victorious! Myself, and my family, want to thank everyone for their support and efforts in the war. Life will return to what it once was before the war. To celebrate our wondrous win, the royal family will be holding a festival this upcoming weekend! Information to come. Thank you, once more, for the sacrifices I’m sure you’ve all made!” Again, applause echoed through the town centre. Evelyn beamed and waved the most delicate wave she could muster. 
> 
> Among the positive remarks, there were some grumbles in the crowd. One was that of Peter Walter I, an older gentleman who, though in the upper middle class, still had his grievances with the King. He used to be one of the lower, _lower_ middle class and knows their struggles. His rise to money is only thanks to his successful Steam Man Band. He muttered a comment about the lack of sacrifices the royal family had made and left, retreating to his home, Walter Manor.
> 
> -
> 
> Evelyn was buzzing with excitement. She loved an excuse to get dressed up and mingle with the elites of society. Right away Evelyn flew to her closet and rang up her dearest friend and personal maid, Doris, to come to her room. A weekend long festival which was sure to end in a fantastical party was almost too good of an event to be true. 
> 
> “Of course, you’ll need day wear so let’s look at that first before we see what you’ll wear for the party!” Doris exclaimed with a big grin on her face. Doris was Evelyn’s most trusted, and only, friend. She was Evelyn’s glimpse into the real world, telling her what it’s like beyond the mansion walls. As Doris raked through the generous clothing collection of the princess’s, Evelyn asked all the questions she had been saving since she last saw Doris.
> 
> “So, what did you do last night?” Evelyn asked, bouncing on her bed. Doris held out a a longer, green dress to which Evelyn shook her head.
> 
> “I went to a music joint last night with some friends and heard the most amazing band.”
> 
> “Do tell! And no, I wore that one a few months ago. Why do I even have it?” Evelyn responded to another dress Doris pulled out. Doris shrugged and threw it to the ground.
> 
> “Well, their name was the Steam Man Band. Y’know, I think you should really wear that green one, it brings out your eyes. Plus, with the right accessories, it won’t look too bad.” Doris mentioned, holding up a dark brown Cloche hat and matching heels.
> 
> “Alright, why not. Go on about this Steam Man Band.” Evelyn demanded.
> 
> “Right, well, there were three members and they were all automatons! They were independently moving and thinking, it was incredible! They were very vaudeville but still seemed pretty up with the rag scene. The robots were named The Jon, Rabbit, and The Spine!” Doris talked as she picked out more outfit options. 
> 
> “Independently moving and thinking? I’d love to see that, it sounds splendid! Oh, but father and mother would never let me leave.”
> 
> “Not even with me?” Evelyn shook her head.
> 
> “Not even with you. And the last time I snuck out didn’t exactly end well for either of us. If only they weren’t such bluenoses. Bluenoses? Am I using that right?” Evelyn asked a bit naively. Since she never got out much, Doris fed her as much slang and culture from the streets as she could. Doris nodded, approving her usage of the word.
> 
> “Well, why don’t you bring them here?” Doris suggested nonchalantly. 
> 
> “Bring… bring them here? Do you suppose I could do that?” Evelyn froze in shock of such an idea. She never thought of that.
> 
> “Why not? You  _ are _ the princess,” Doris said with a shrug. Evelyn sat on this a moment, quiet in her own thoughts. Could she really just, request to have them play here? They could headline the end of the festival party. “Either way,” Doris continued, “I think you should get a new party dress tailored, something fun and young. All your dresses make you look so old.”
> 
> “I’m a princess, I’m supposed to look mature and sophisticated.” Evelyn frowned. Doris draped dazzling pearls around Evelyn’s neck.
> 
> “I guess so but you dress like you’re forty. No other twenty year old dresses the way you do. I would know.” Evelyn sighed. It’s not like she knew what people were wearing besides through a window. Her father has been very protective of the whole family after an attempted assassination of King James last year. Evelyn hadn’t left the mansion without her family and intense security in months.
> 
> “So, I’m just supposed to ask my parents for a robot band to come play and a new dress?” Evelyn asked incredulously.
> 
> “Yes. That’s exactly what you’re going to do. I’ll be talking to the seamstress about ideas. Toodeloo!” Doris waggled her fingers as she left and closed the door. Evelyn slumped her shoulders in defeat. She glanced at the window for a moment. Was she really that out of fashion? Her insecurity got the best of her and she got up.
> 
> “At the very least, they’ll give me a dress,’ Evelyn mumbled, more reassuring herself than anything.
> 
> At family dinner later that evening, it was rather quiet after such a happy day. It was a content silence, the clanking of silverware willing the dining hall. After a few breaths of preparation, Evelyn began her pitch.
> 
> “Mother, father, I have two requests to ask of you,” she said properly.
> 
> “What would that be, deary?” her mother, Queen Margaret, asked. She and King Albert IV looked at their only daughter. A small steam powered platform floated across the table, offering more food to Evelyn which she declined
> 
> “One is a new dress for the party. I’ve worn most of mine and it would be a major faux-pas.”
> 
> “I don’t see a problem with that. You may get fitted for one after dinner,” her father granted permission. One done.
> 
> “The other is a request for specific entertainment at the Festival End Party.” Evelyn wrung her hands under the table. She’d never asked for anything like this before.
> 
> “Which is?”
> 
> “They’re called the Steam Man Band, Doris told me about them. They’re a group of automatons with independent thought and movement that play music. She said they were very popular and great at what they do.”
> 
> “Doris, eh? Has she given up her floozie ways?” her father asked.
> 
> “Oh yes, she is much more orderly now,” Evelyn lied. She wouldn’t consider her friend floozie either but she sure wasn’t straight laced.
> 
> “Well, we hadn’t booked music yet but we would probably want a proper orchestra for options but,” Queen Margaret looked to her husband who gave a small nod, “we could hire that band as well for maybe a quick set in the middle. Give the orchestra a break?”
> 
> “Oh, that’d be wonderful! Thank you so much!” Evelyn exclaimed, dropping the formality of the conversation. They smiled at her, happy to make her happy. Wait till Doris hears about this!


	2. The Party Begins

“Hold… still!” Doris said, tightening the corset around Evelyn’s waist. Evelyn heaved at the tightness, gripping her bedpost with such intensity that her knuckles turned white. Both girls breathed heavily at the effort and high fived as they caught their breath.

“Seamstress Ida really outdid herself with this one. You look beautiful, Evelyn,” Doris complimented, fussing with Evelyn’s sleeve a bit. It was true, the gown was gorgeous. Gold detailed corset top with a deep purple skirt that flounched out just enough, it was a dream.

“Thank you, Doris. Could you be a dear and tie my boots up, I don’t think I can bend over in this thing,” Evelyn laughed, demonstrating that she could barely reached down. Doris chuckled and kneeled down, fastening Evelyn’s knee high boots. 

“Now, let’s get the face matching the outfit and we’ll be all set!” Doris grinned, holding a few makeup products. At the end of it all, Evelyn felt like a princess and that’s not just because she actually was one. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with what she saw.

“Are you ready, Evelyn?” Queen Margaret came rushing in and paused when she saw her daughter.

“Oh Evie, you look so lovely,” she gushed. Evelyn smiled warmly. Her mother hadn’t called her Evie since she was a little girl.

“Thank you, mom.”

“I could stand here forever just admiring the young girl you’ve become but, we can’t. There are guests waiting!” Queen Margaret clapped her hands, turning to leave. 

“Well, I guess you should go on then,” Doris said, bittersweetly. She always envied the life Evelyn lived but knew it wasn’t her fault. It’s just what fate decided.

“Doris… gosh I wish you could come with me. It would be all the more fun,” Evelyn lamented. The two had tried many times before to sneak Doris in but they were always found out. It was a miracle Doris wasn’t laid off already. Doris nodded her head, understanding that Evelyn meant well.

“Mid-party check up?” Doris asked with a small smile.

“Always,” Evelyn promised. Since the last time they tried, Evelyn decided to excuse herself from whatever party was going on and tell Doris about what was happening. It was tradition at this point. They said their goodbyes after a hug and Evelyn left her bed chamber, leaving Doris alone to sit and wait.

“My dear, you look wonderful,” King Albert nodded to Evelyn. A small smile graced the princess’s face as the doors opened to the grand staircase. The four members of the royal family walked out, looking out at the sea of guests before them. Applause again met them, just like it was on the balcony. Though, this time, it was less rowdy.

Evelyn took in the scene. The ballroom was decorated in gold colors, making it practically shine and glimmer. Her eyes scanned the crowd, recognizing some faces of family friends and associates, Evelyn was told a list of people to interact with that evening from her parents, including Prince of Canada. Evelyn was not a fan of his, to say the least. He always hit on her and her cousins, the other princesses of the United States. Evelyn hoped she hadn’t made a face at the thought of him.

However, three faces in particular caught her eye. One gold like the decor, one silver, and one copper. The Steam Man Band. Sure, she was used to robots as was anyone else around here, but they were servants. Usually programmed by humans, robots weren’t the type to applaud in such a natural way. And they certainly had no reason to look  _ so _ attractive. Evelyn also hoped she hadn’t made a face when she saw them, much different than the face she’d give Prince .

Just like they caught her eyes, she caught theirs. When the band was asked to play at the royal mansion, specifically at the request of the Princess, saying they were surprised was an understatement. 

“Would ya look at her,” Rabbit whistled, talking lowly so only The Jon and The Spine could hear.

“ _ She _ wanted us here?” The Jon asked, also gawking.

“Be professional, this is a big deal,” The Spine scolded. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he thought the same things. She was a looker, no doubt. 

“I’m so pleased you all could join us this evening for a celebration,’ King Albert began, “Remember to have fun, the worries of war are no more!” With that, the orchestra kicked in with an upbeat number and the guests flooded the dance floor. The family descended the stairs and each one immediately took off to do their business. Even little Albert had networking to do with the children of the King and Queen’s cohorts. Evelyn grabbed a glass of champagne. It was going to be a long night and she needed a buzz.

“Princess!” a random man called out. Evelyn turned and began conversing with a man she faintly remembered being named Harold. Not sure what he did and why he was important, but Evelyn was polite as ever. And so, the party began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get the first few chapters out right away because I wanted to have the bots introduced already. Don't expect chapters to be out this quickly in the future haha.


	3. New Friends

The evening was continuing just as Evelyn expected. She was conversing with the right people, avoiding Prince Richard, and keeping the Steam Man Band in her peripherals, planning the right moment to introduce herself. She was nervous, oddly enough, As a princess, Evelyn as met many remarkable people. Inventors, diplomats, actors, the list goes on and on. Usually, she’d waltz right up to people and turn on her charisma, but not these robots. They made her jittery. 

Maybe it was just that they were robots. Sure they acted organic enough but what was it like interacting with them? Do they have emotions or are they just programmed to reply to prompts given? 

Well, now or never. Evelyn took a deep breath and stepped in the direction of the automatons when she felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder.

“Princess Evelyn, my dear snookums,” a familiar, Canadian voice spoke. Evelyn visibly slumped. He was on the list of people to talk to tonight, might as well get it over with. She took one last fleeting look at the three robots, meeting eyes with silver one quickly.

“Prince Richard, what a pleasure it is to see you tonight. So glad you could make it,” Evelyn placed a fake smile on her face. Richard grabbed her gloved hand, kissing the back of it.

“The pleasure is  _ all _ mine, Evelyn. My, my, is that a new dress? You got all gussied up to see me, hmm?” his breath smelled of alcohol.

“It is a new dress and no, I did not dress up for you. I dress for myself, thank you very much.”

“Always an independent woman, I like that. Don’t take anyone’s bull, eh,” he slung an arm around her, making her face back towards the robots. They were all watching her and Prince Richard.

“How much have you had to drink, Prince Richard,” Evelyn attempted to keep the formalities. She picked up his arm, removing it from her shoulders.

“Enough to know you look, ravishing,” he breathed heavily. Evelyn made a face and stepped away from him.

“Don’t be a creep. You always act like this with me and all my other cousins. We’ve compared.”

“So you all talk about me, eh?” a slimy smile grew on his face. Evelyn was beginning to panic and looked around for a way out. Luckily, three automatons were using their heightened hearing abilities to listen in on the conversation. They intervened.

“Excuse me, but we need to steal the Princess from you for awhile” The Spine put a hand lightly on Evelyn’s shoulder, “important family matters.”

“Oh she can stay a little while longer,” Prince Richard grabbed onto Evelyn hand, pulling her towards him. Another hand grabbed onto her shoulder, it belonging to The Jon. Rabbit stepped between Evelyn and Prince . She separated the two.

“He said, the Princess has to go. Now beat it, ya bum,” Rabbit sneered, her taller stature adding to her intimidating words. Prince Richard, too much of a wuss and much too inebriated to deal with this, slinked away into the crowd, grumbling.

“Man, what a heel!” Rabbit added, turning back to Evelyn to make sure she was alright. Her head was swimming and her knees had gone a little weak. The three automatons she had been fussing about all evening were suddenly all around her,

“You alright, Princess Evelyn?” The Jon piped up, tipping his hat a little. She nodded, regaining her composure.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for assisting me, he usually isn’t that bad.” 

“He’s been like that before? Why I outta,” Rabbit pushed up her sleeve before The Spine reached out, stopping her.

“Now now, Rabbit. No need for violence… unless he really deserves it,” The Spine had a small smile on his face. 

“There really is no need, I appreciate the sentiment though,” Evelyn laughed a little, “the name is Princess Evelyn as I’m sure you know. Now, I know all your names but I can’t say I know which goes with what robot. You called her Rabbit so that leaves The Jon and The Spine.” Evelyn pondered for a moment. The Spine and The Jon both stood up taller and posed as she looked the two of them up and down, searching for clues. 

“I’ll give ya a hint, The Spine is a  _ big _ idiot,” Rabbit muttered to Evelyn loud enough so the other two could hear.

“Hey!” The Spine broke his pose to glare at Rabbit.

“So that’s The Spine and that’s The Jon,” Evelyn giggled at the hint given to her. All three robots bowed to her, taking their hats off. She curtsied back, a smile remaining on her face.

“Hey! You invited us here!” The Jon exclaimed with an excited look in his photoreceptors. It was as though he just caught up with the situation and realized this.

“That I did. My best friend recommended you three and how could I pass up a band of singing automatons! It’s quite an impressive thing.”

“Why thank you, Princess,” The Spine smiled sweetly. Her heart thumped a little more. 

“Thank you for coming! Usually these things can be such a bore, especially with music, but I assume you three will liven things up?”

“That’s our specialty!” The Jon said with a funny voice, beaming proudly. I giggled. They were all so alluring but in their own ways. The Jon was cute and goofy, Rabbit was charming and witty, and The Spine, well, The Spine was suave and hypnotizing.

“Speaking of, Princess, our set is happening soon and we really ought to be setting up. If you’d please excuse us, it’s been lovely meeting you,” Rabbit piped up. She kissed Evelyn’s hand and winked making the princess blush. That kind of affection between two women was not usual but also, not unwelcome. The three automatons said their goodbyes and headed back towards the stage. Princess Evelyn was alone again but flustered out of her mind. She needs to tell Doris. Now.

Evelyn excused her way through the crowd, rushing since there wasn’t much time until the show started. She broke free and raced up the stairs, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Evelyn burst through her bedroom to find Doris laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She jumped.

“Jeez Louise! You nearly gave me a heart attack! It’s not even halfway through the night!” Doris sat upright now, looking at the frantic princess with curiosity. “Was it Prince Richard? What’d he do? I’ll give him a piece of mind, I wi-“

“Doris,” Evelyn interrupted, “I met them.”

“Who?”

“The robots! The Steam Man Band!” Evelyn dreamily said.

“What! You met the automatons? What were they like? Were they nice? Oh tell me everything!” Doris gushed.

“I can’t stay long, they’re about to perform, but Doris they were so sweet. They saved me from Prince and Rabbit kissed my hand and winked at me and The Jon joked with me and The Spine, goodness is he a looker and he’s so kind too!” Evelyn rambled, pacing to match her excitement. Doris listened intently, jealous that Evelyn got to meet them. Doris would never tell the princess how much she envied her but she did a lot. Evelyn could get absolutely anything she wanted at the drop of a hat and go to extravagant parties and meet wonderful people. Meanwhile, Doris was stuck waiting in a room.

“Anyways, I really gotta go. I don’t wanna miss their show! I’ll talk to you again!” Evelyn snapped Doris out of her thoughts with her departure. Doris was able to say a quick goodbye before the door was shut on her again. She sighed.

“It’s not fair…” she mumbled to no one. Doris walked up to the large mirror in Evelyn’s room and looked at herself. An idea popped into her head and she opened Evelyn’s closet doors. 

“If she doesn’t want these old dresses, what’s to say I can’t have ‘em!” Doris reasoned to herself. She pulled out a red dress she suggested to Evelyn just days before. Doris held it up to herself and smiled a little. Not wasting anytime, she put it on, struggling to wrestle it over her bust for a moment before settling it on her body. The mirror showed Doris a new version of herself, high fashion and beautiful. Like Evelyn. Doris giggled to herself, swirling around in  _ her _ new favorite dress.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was rushing back to the ballroom to see the robots finishing setting up. 

“Oh thank God…” she breathed out in relief. She didn’t want to miss a moment. She descended the stairs again, much slower and more graceful than she had gone up them. The Jon looked up to her and waved happily. Evelyn smiled and waved back briefly before making her way closer. She felt awkward standing right up front so she stayed within the crowd a few rows back. 

Chatter of excitement for this automaton band was around her. No one knew what to expect but everyone was interested. The talking quieted down once Rabbit tapped the mic. 

“G-Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We are the Steam Man Band!” 

“The singing musical automatons,” the three said in unison.

“And we were programmed to entertain you.” The Spine finished their intro. The three began their first song, titled  _ Clockwork Vaudeville.  _ Evelyn smiled and clapped along as did the rest of the audience. She was happy that Doris’ recommendation was as good as she had hoped. She even glanced up to see her father and mother enjoy the robots’ song. Evelyn made a mental note to thank Doris later for the suggestion.

The set continued with more songs and even small bits of comedy. The crowd was having a great time, couples dancing along and children laughing. Above all else, everyone was intrigued and joyful. What a curious thing, a band of independently thinking automatons. 

“Key of S, the universal key of  _ love _ ,” Rabbit announced, grabbing the microphone dramatically. A slower song than the others kicked in as she crooned and wailed for a lost love, Honeybee. Evelyn swayed slowly to the beat for most of the song until she felt a hand sneak around her waist. And even more heavily intoxicated Prince Richard grabbed Evelyn in for a dance.

“Now that those pesky bots are preoccupied, we can have our moment,” he slurred into Evelyn’s ear, leaning heavily on her. He lazily grabbed her hand and began swaying to a completely different beat than that of the song.

It didn’t take too very long for the automatons to notice this. The three passed a look around, silently agreeing to take action. Rabbit suddenly jumped down from the stage and The Spine and The Jon followed her. The crowd gasped at such a sudden movement but were curious to see where it would go. Rabbit made a beeline to the dancing couple and sang the words mockingly to Prince .

“ _ Hello, goodbye, twas nice to know you. How I find myself without you…” _

They moved Richard away from Evelyn who was shocked and delighted to see the three back again to save her from that creep. Finally, after basically finishing the song, Prince Richard angrily sulked away from the public embarrassment.

“ _ Now you have to go _ ,” The Spine finished the song in the direction of Richard. The audience clapped, confused if this was planned or not but enjoyed it nonetheless. The three robots made their way back to the stage and finished the show, all keeping a close eye on Evelyn. One silver bot in particular.


	4. The Balcony

The party began to fade and so did Evelyn’s energy. The last few conversations she had drained her and she was growing tired quickly. To escape the remaining guests, Evelyn sneaked out to the large balcony on the second floor. The only other people out there were a couple who seemed they didn’t want to be bothered just as much as Evelyn didn’t want to. 

The cool night air refreshed the princess, already making her feel better than the stuffy air inside. Evelyn loved to be outside in the world, looking out at an endless horizon of possibilities. As much as this excited her, it made her sad too. Evelyn could never reach those possibilities. She’s stuck inside of the castle for 80% of her life, only going out when her family went out. She was 22 years old and had never gone out by herself. Doris told her stories of night life and parties that Evelyn could only dream of. Most girls wish to have her life but this princess wanted nothing more than to be a free, normal girl.

The moonlight was bright, illuminating the evening more than usual, letting Evelyn see out into her kingdom better than before. Laughter and conversation echoed through the tight streets of the city, only making Evelyn more jealous. She was sure the whole country was celebrating that night as the war had ended and Evelyn wanted to be out with them. No more stuffy parties, just a moment to be herself.

“The starlight is bright tonight, isn’t it?” a deep voice came from behind Evelyn, startling her. Much to her surprise, The Spine was standing behind her. “Didn’t mean to scare you there, just thought you could use some company.” He gave a gentle smile, hoping that his presence was welcome..

“Oh, how nice of you… I came out here to get some fresh air. Too many suffocating people in there,” Evelyn gave a half-hearted laugh. The Spine leaned against the railing, faking a deep breath he didn’t need.

“Nothing like oxygen in the ol’ respiratory system!” he joked, banging on his metal chest for emphasis. Evelyn laughed at his joke, looking at the silver robot. The metal of his body practically glowed in the night. After a moment, she forced herself to look away, continuing to gaze out into the horizon. 

“The Spine, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Princess.”

“What’s it like out there in the world? What’s it like to walk through the streets and hear the commotion of daily life surrounding you?” The question struck The Spine. Surely she wasn’t seriously asking a metal man what it was like to live a normal life.

“You know, I’m not sure. I only get to walk around the streets at night, otherwise people treat me as any other service bot.”

“Oh…” Disappointment seeped from Evelyn’s voice.

“But! I can try to answer your questions from what I know,” he tried to cheer her up, “for instance, night life. My bandmates and I play a lot of clubs around here, trying to get the name out you know. The music is loud and the people are dressed up in the latest fashion. The dancing is wild and the talk is loud. People are intoxicated and having fun and laughing and living in the moment. It looks like a great time.”

“I bet it is… What’s it like to be a robot then? I can’t imagine life powered by steam.”

“That, I can answer,” The Spine smiled at her, “It’s very, uh, limited. There aren’t many bots with their own free will like me, Rabbit, and The Jon. Most people just see us as any other robot, there to mindlessly serve and help humans. That’s why we perform so much, it’s our own form of service. We try to have more personality though, and talk with the audience. Our inventor, Colonel Peter Walter, says that’s the only way to normalize us. My hope someday is to be able to walk around and not one person gawk at me.” 

“You and me both, The Spine,” a bitterness came through in Evelyn’s response. For The Spine to admit this to a near stranger was not something he normally did. However, hearing what Princess Evelyn said, he felt she understood him better than most humans did. She knew what it was like to be ostracized in society.

They stood there in silence, watching the world below them. Evelyn enjoyed The Spine’s company, he was easy to talk to. It’s funny how a robot held the best conversation Evelyn had all evening. She thought about what they looked like, a princess and a robot standing close to one another. If the wrong person saw them, scandal might ensue. Just as she was about to say goodbye after realizing this, The Spine spoke up.

“Would you like to go out one night? Not just us, I mean, well it could be, but nevermind. Would… would you like to escape your chains for a night?” Evelyn’s eyes widened at The Spine’s proposition.

“How would we even do this? I can’t sneak out!”

“Why not?” The Spine challenged.

“I’m  _ the  _ princess. If it got out that I was escaping at night to see live music with a robot… I-I don’t even know what would happen!” Evelyn was incredulous, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing No one has ever asked her of such a thing. If The Spine was being honest, this wasn’t his kind of thing either. Breaking the rules was more like his sister, not him. He was the responsible one of the three, he never even joined Rabbit and The Jon in their antics, much less did it himself. There was just something about Princess Evelyn, he wanted to see her again. 

“We just have to not get caught.”

“Yeah, like that will happen, this place has guards everywhere.”

“ _ Robot _ guards, Princess. And I happen to know two robot troublemakers who specialize in schemes like this. Give me a few days, I’ll come up with something.”

“The Spine, this sounds wonderful and all but this could all go wrong. I could be severely punished for this,” Evelyn turned away from The Spine. This kind of excitement was unfamiliar to her, and she loved it. Her brain was yelling no at her but her heart wanted to leave that second.

“You were just talking about how much you wanted to go out there and experience the world. I want to give you that, just for one night.” The Spine was nearly pleading at this point. Evelyn sighed and turned back to the silver automaton.

“Fine. My maid, Doris, likes to go out at night. Find her and tell her your plan. I’ll have her tell you if I agree or not,” Evelyn couldn’t believe her own words. The Spine smiled widely, making Evelyn’s anxieties subside for a second. Seeing him smile made her heart skip a beat and subconsciously, she smiled too.

“You won’t regret it, Princess. I’ll make it the best night of your life!” 

“Evelyn.”

“What?”

“Call me Evelyn, not princess. I mean, if I am going to be going out with you, you can’t be using that word, it’ll blow our cover.” The Spine’s smile softened. He took a step back and bowed to her, his hand reaching out.

“Evelyn,” he looked back up, meeting her eyes, “I look forward to our next moonlight rendez-vous.”


End file.
